Sufferers of foot pain resulting from plantar fasciitis or heel spurs often seek relief by rolling balls or rollers under the feet. Such devices may include a rigid ball provided with a hole in the middle and a strap passing through the hole to allow the user to roll the ball under the foot while maintaining the desired positioning of the ball against the bottom of the foot. One drawback associated with such systems is the inability to use these systems in conjunction with cold therapy to increase the pain relieving effects of the device. As such devices are typically made of wood or similar material which is insulated, they are therefore not well-suited for the transfer of heat away from the foot into the device.
It is also known in the art to provide a cold compress to the bottom of the foot to reduce pain. Such devices are similar to those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,961 which is incorporated herein by reference. In such devices, discreet particles of a crosslinked water-absorbing polymer polyacrylamide or sodium polyacrylate are provided within a flexible container which may then either heated or cooled before applying the device to the bottom of a foot. One drawback associated with such prior art devices is that such devices lack the rolling component known to further reduce pain across the bottom of a user's foot. It would therefore be desirable to provide a rolling device which may be directed to a particular portion of a user's foot and which may be heated or cooled to provide further pain relief. The difficulties encountered hereinabove are substantially limited by the present invention.